1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for heating a rotating transfer medium to perform transfer record operation.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a heat-sensitive recording method has been widespread and popular because of lightweight, compactness, and low noise and recording using normal paper.
A typical conventional heat-sensitive recording apparatus includes a transfer medium obtained by coating a heat-fusible ink on a heat-resistant base film to form an ink film. A record medium is placed on the ink film on the transfer medium, and the base film is heated by a record head heated according to image information, thereby melting the ink on the transfer medium according to an image pattern and hence performing transfer record for the record medium. This apparatus is disclosed in unexamined, published Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 220795/1983.
In the conventional heat-sensitive recording apparatus, the heat-fusible ink must be coated on a relatively expensive heat-resistant base film by a complicated process. Once the transfer medium is used, it normally serves as a disposable medium to increase the running cost. In addition, the heat-fusible ink must be heated through the base film which degrades heat efficiency.
Another conventional method is proposed wherein the heat-resistant base film comprises a conductive film so as to improve heat efficiency, a record head comprises electrodes selectively energized according to image information, and the ink is directly heated by Joule heat as disclosed in unexamined, published Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 12790/1983. With this arrangement, the base film tends to be more expensive.
The present applicant has developed a method of recording an image with high heat efficiency at a low running cost by solving the problems of the conventional apparatuses and filed Japanese patent applications (Japanese Patent Application Nos. 168788/1985 (filed July 31, 1985) and 295311/1985 (filed Dec. 25, 1985)), although they are not laid-open yet. The present applicant filed a U.S. application (U.S. application Ser. No. 887,914) claiming the priority based on above Japanese applications.
The invention of the present application is an improved invention of the prior applications filed by the present applicant. Therefore, the materials and the record process, all of which were adopted by the present applicant in the prior applications, will be used in the following embodiments of the present invention.